1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic device and, in particular, to an optoelectronic transmitter, an optoelectronic receiver, and an optoelectronic transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the optoelectronic products development, semiconductor process is now widely used in fabricating all kinds of optoelectronic modules. Its advancement is also towards smaller size, higher integrity and multiple functions. The optoelectronic modules having been fabricated using the semiconductor process include charge coupled device (CCD), CMOS image sensor (CIS), solar cell, bio-chip or other similar devices.
In order to transmit light between light guide device such as fiber, waveguide, etc. and optoelectronic devices such as laser, light emitting diode (LED), photodiode, etc., the light guide devices and the optoelectronic devices of the optoelectronic modules need to be aligned precisely so as to perform the following packaging process. Currently, the process for fabricating optoelectronic modules is performed on each chip and the alignment of optoelectronic modules is performed under microscopes with specific fixtures. The manufacturing process is inefficient and wasteful in production capacity.
Moreover, when the chip and the light guide device are coupled, lenses are usually used to transmit light between the chip and the light guide device, which causes the optoelectronic module to have a larger size, be complicated, and be hard to perform alignment.